Make A Date
"Make a Date" is a slot system in Blood In Roses+ which allows players to exchange consumable "Romance Points" for a prize. The system is divided into 2 sections , My Wardrobe and Partner's wardrobe. One contains items for your avatar that can be found in your room , the second contains items for your partner and can be found through the garden section once accepted from the present box. Others prizes are resources: tokens, story tickets , love meter boosts , Miss Rose contest boosts (cookies , sweets , cakes) and card of date points of different values depending of the stage selected. Once accepted , the item can be found in the section "my items". They are of identical value regardless their original section. All items presented for the room and the garden are part of coordinated looks. Are out of this perspective : Bridget , Zephyr , Sacha , Bradley , Sacha , Shiki , Jay , Vance , Caelus, Matilda , Kenneth and Seth. Important note: On the 12th February , Solmare added the missing items required to complete this section but instead of being items abtainable with the make a date system , they are available as items to purchase. They will be added to their respective character belonging. Right , former stages can be considered as lost archives. Original version : from 2015 to 2018. Out of the list mentioned above , each character released used to have its own section , its own charts for showing items , the charm level , the view on the coordinated look and the winning probabilities until NTT Solmare revamped the whole organisation in November 2018. The present views are partial and not complete. Former organisation.png|Former default view (1) Jack stage 4.jpg|Jack Stage 4 (cut version) Stage 4 Gerard for reference.jpg|Gerard stage 4 Screenshot_2015-04-20-17-05-19.png|From Alfred's make a date section 0b5bcd42379c7d9ea4020f431a049a7ebcd02e19_hq.jpg|Finn's outfit Due to this specific changing and for organisation purposes , the views of the coordinated looks are featured with the corresponding characters instead of appearing here. The common resources: Stage 1 One of this can gained for free once a day. You can cumulate them if you 2 or 3 followed attempts. One attempt cost 200 romance points. * Quarter story Ticket x1 * Cookie x1 * Dresser x1 * Warehouse x1 * Tokens x100 * Tokens x200 * Tokens x300 * Tokens x400 Stage 2 * Cake x1 * Dresser x2 * Warehouse x1 * Save the Date Card (500pt) * Tokens x300 * Tokens x400 * Tokens x600 * Tokens x1000 Stage 3 * Cake x 2 * Dresser x 2 * Warehouse x2 * Save the Date Card (1000pt) * Jasmine Cologne x1 * Tokens x 300 * Tokens x 500 * Tokens x1000 * Tokens x1300 Stage 4 One attempt cost 1000 points. * Cake x2 * Dresser x 3 * Warehouse x3 * Save the Date Card (2000pt) * Save the Date Card (10000pt) * Bergamot Toilette x 1 * Dreamcatcher (+5) * Token x600 * Tokens x 1000 * Tokens x 1500 * Token x 3000 The avatars items For a clearer reading , the avatar items are classified in function of their stage. With the avatars obtained , a coordinated look can be (re)created. For a visual representation and the list of items used for this purpose , check the characters profile. The name given to the items are as often as possible close to what Solmare named them , though they sometimes have mistakes of translations , of transcription or no longer their original character attachment. By the time this section is created and organized , items and informations about items are missing. People who participate at the redaction are on ongoing researches to find them back but it can't done without the readers. Help about missing items , missing informations will be appreciated. Stage 1: The presented items have a charm level of 100 and are for the room side: Natural Crown.jpg|Natural crown Hibiscus high heels.jpg|Hibiscus high heels Shoes-0.png|White shoes Shoes.png|Black ribbon boots The following items have a charm level of 100 and are for the garden side: Michalis' Mask.jpg|Michalis 's mask Crop.jpg|Riding crop Finn's outfit.png|Finn's outfit Raymond's outfit.png|Raymond's outfit Rosario's outfit (Make a date).png|Rosario's default look Background (garden side , Raymond's set from make a date).png|Hotel manager's room Stage 2: For the room side , charm level at 100: Orange loose curled hair.jpg|Loose curled orange hair Hair (Rosario's set).png|Center part wavy long hair , charm level 70 Flower basket.png|Flower basket Know-it-all eyes.jpg|Know-it-all eyes Rose headband.jpg|Rose headband Hair piece (Rosario's set).png|Rose corsage tulle mask , charm level 70 Hair scarf.jpg|Hair scarf Shooting stars hairpin.jpg|Shooting stars hairpin For the garden side , charm level at 100: Spade's card deck.jpg|Spade's card deck Musket gun.jpg|Musket gun Painting brushes.jpg|Painting brushes Herbel tea in a cup.jpg|Herbal tea in a cup Stage 3: For the room side: Ribbon long sleeve blouse.jpg|Ribbon Long Sleeve Blouse Gothic tigh blouse - make a date.jpg|Gothic Tie Blouse Jack-like hairstyle.jpg|Jack-like hairstyle Fairy braided updo hair.png|Fairy braided updo hair Braided ribbon hair.jpg|Braided Ribbon Hair Ringlets hairstyle.jpg|Ringlets hairstyle Sexy one length hair.jpg|Sexy one length hair Floral print skirt.jpg|Floral print skirt Tulle peplum skirt.jpg|Tulle peplum skirt Dress (Rosario's set).png|Robe embroidered divine dress Left hand piece (Rosario's set).png|Rose fairy in a glass , charm level 70 For the garden side: Alfred outfit.png|Alfred's outfit Rupert's outfit.png|Rupert's outfit Daniel's outfit.jpg|Daniel's outfit Jack's outfit.jpg|Jack's outfit Raymond's outfit.jpg|Raymond's outfit Stage 4: For the room side: Ribbon polka dot.png|Ribbon and Polka Dots Skirt Belted mini skirt.jpg|Belted Mini Skirt Ribbon flared skirt.jpg|Ribbon flare skirt Clear eyes (gold).jpg|Gold clear eyes Green eyes 1.png|Green bright eyes Puppy eyes (brown).jpg|Bown puppy eyes Heterochromia eyes.jpg|Heterochromia dragon eyes Blouse with black ribbon.jpg|Blouse with black ribbon Feminine lace top.jpg|Feminine top lace Lace shoulder blouse.jpg|Lace shoulder blouse tiered ruffle antique dress.jpg|Tiered ruffle antique dress For the garden: Night rose garden.png|Night rose garden Moonlight.png|Moonlight balcony Libra sincera pantry.jpg|Libra Sincera pantry Kitchen background.jpg|kitchen background Hotel manager's room.jpg|Hotel manager's room Dragon cave.jpg|Dragon cave Mysterious background.jpg|Mysterious background References Some names of the avatar presented may have been adapted or corrected , Solmare's designers are humans and google translate not always reliable for grammar. The organisation of this section has been inspired by the Make a Date- Wizardess Wikia . The revamp of the make a date for Blood in roses has been announced in September 2018 and applied in late November as Solmare did announced. It changed from a clear organisation of the avatars in function of the characters to a simple and basic nameless presentation in order to improve the quality of the working system. Source. Category:Lady Level Category:Avatar Category:Make a Date